<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here to Hoot by garseeya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392416">Here to Hoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya'>garseeya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here to Help AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Humor, Lumity Mentioned, M/M, One-Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hootylingo one-shot as requested by the fine folks of Wattpad and IG lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Duolingo Owl (Anthropomorphic)/Hooty (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here to Help AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here to Hoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just remember, yall asked for this. Now buckle up haha.</p><p>P.S. shout out to my buddy @smol_lettuce_art on IG for the artwork at the end of this fic lolol. </p><p>P.P.S takes place in the same universe as "Here to Help" not that that matters much lol. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You... you shouldn't be here, hoot. Not now. You know how dangerous crossing the portal has gotten since the start of the war," Hooty cried into the warm embrace of his love.</p><p>"I know but, I just had to see you. Lo siento mi amor," Duo spoke softly as he gently caressed Hooty's cheek, the sound of explosions raging in the distance drowning the terrified cries of the people of Bonesborough, flashes of light illuminating the light sky. "I just wish I could take you back with me - take you away from all of this... this violence..."</p><p>"I know, hoot," Hooty cried as he leaned further into Duo's wings, tears silently rolling down his cheeks as he searched his mind for the right words to say. "I... I wish that too but I can't... I can't leave this place, hoot."</p><p>"But mon amour..." Duo whispered, voice pleading as he held Hooty tight. "It doesn't have to be forever. Please, just come with me at least until this is all over. Per favore, my love..." the green bird begged. "I just... I want to keep you safe... I need to keep you safe... If I lost you..."</p><p>"Hoot hoot... Duo, look at me, hoot, please," Hooty spoke, sadness in his voice as he stared at his partner, patiently waiting for the solemn green owl meet his eyes. "Duo," Hooty spoke, face marked with sorrow as he stared loving and longingly at his partner, "You know I'd give anything to be with you, hoot. More than anything, I want to leave with you - to leave this place and start over somewhere in peace but... but I'm afraid that cannot be, hoot hoot..."</p><p>"But why, cariño? I... I don't understand... If you want to be together... if you want to leave... then why?"</p><p>"Because my love," Hooty sighed, breaking away from his lover's embrace, "I'm a house, hoot hoot..."</p><p>"Hooty..."</p><p>——</p><p>"And... er... you never saw him again?" Luz grimaced, shooting Amity a quick glance who stood dumbstruck at the tale the bird<br/>tube told.</p><p>"Oh no, hoot," Hooty hummed, "We still see each other allllllll the time. We even have a streak on Penstagram, hoot."</p><p>"Umh... right..." Amity responded, bewildered as to the impetus of the situation at hand. "But, ah, why are you telling us this exactly?"</p><p>"Well you were both standing here hoot hoot, so I assumed you wanted to taaaaalk," Hooty said through a wide grin at he stared back at his friends.</p><p>"Right..." Luz said through a confused grin in return.</p><p>"Hooty!" A small voice from behind the door squeaked breaking the awkward tension that had long since befallen the group. "How many times to I have to tell you," King yelled as he swung the door open, the bird tub trapped inside slammed against the wall in the process, "nobody wants to hear about your love life! Now let them in."</p><p>"Ah, thanks King," Luz said as she rubbed the back of her head before she felt Amity's hands on her back, ushering her into the house lest the conversation continue.</p><p>"I was just wanted to talk to my friends! Sheesh! Hoot!," Hooty whined as King slammed the door shut. "Whatever," the owl tub muttered to himself before a lovestruck smirk grew on his face. "Duooo should be here soon annnyway and we will talk for hours and hours and hours," Hooty chided, his voice droning on well after anyone remained in earshot.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End notes: You can thank everyone on Wattpad and IG who said they wanted a Hootylingo one-shot for this fic. </p><p>Translations:</p><p>Lo siento, mi amor (Spanish) = I'm sorry, my love </p><p>Mon amour (French) = My love</p><p>Per favore (Italian) = Please</p><p>Cariño (Spanish) = Sweetheart </p><p>I wanted to keep Duo in cannon by using a few phrases/terms of endearment in other languages. I hope this is not offensive but if anyone finds it to be, please let me know and we can talk about it/I'm happy to change it.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>